All thats left
by Deadly Nyghtshade
Summary: Yet another story in the Exileverse. Follows Nobody Loves You. Hermione has left Ron and Harry for the muggle world. Harry's thoughts and reactions to her departure. Post Hogwarts. HarryxHermione friendship


Authors Note: HAH GASP, yes my avid readers this is yet another companion piece to Nobody Loves You and Return From Exile which I'm just going to start referring to as the Exile-verse, since well every single HP story I've written revolves around the alternate universe. In this verse Horcruxes don't exist, frankly cause I don't like them, and good old Voldies dead and gone. All things related to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling only the plot is my own. Ohh one last thing. REVIEW. Please?

* * *

All That's Left of Me

The light from the fire flickered around the room illuminating two disturbing envelopes. The low light also revealed a sickening sight, two stick like objects, approximately five and a half inches in length with a rugged end as if it were snapped in half. Upon the fireplace mantle lye an overturned picture frame, as if someone were trying to forget the photo. Or maybe what it represented.

Two large cracks announced the arrival of the two owners of the flat. Two men at the tender age of nineteen looked alarmed at the presence of the two letters upon the coffee table. Immediately the taller of the two, a lanky redhead walked over and gingerly lifted up a piece of the wand. "Harry," He started his eyes filling with unstoppable worry, "that's Hermione's handwriting, do you think she's in trouble?" the redhead plopped down upon the couch. He just sat there, staring at the envelope. Ron was scrawled upon it in neat cursive. Harry, tall figure with stunning green eyes and unruly hair walked over and snatched the envelope with his own name written in the same cursive. He fumbled with the seal and finally opened the folded parchment revealing the horrible truth inside.

Harry,

Please don't hate me, or feel as if my leaving was your own fault, and make sure that Ron doesn't think the same. Oh who am I kidding we all know he will think it's his doing. I want you to know that, that… I just can't be here anymore. After Nott killed my parents I haven't felt the same, after seeing Dumbledore's lifeless eyes I couldn't stay there. When McGonagall died it hit home, she was like a surrogate mother to me after my own parents died. Harry, I know your still feeling the stress from killing Voldemort but you have to know that it was for the best, he was evil. So was Snape. They both got what they deserved. Please stop dwelling in the past. Live life. For me Harry. Live. Goodbye.

Hermione

Ron's note was obviously shorter, filled with sorry's about leaving and assurances that it wasn't his fault. Harry joined Ron on the leather sofa, trying to digest the information. She was gone, even if she only believed that she was there for book knowledge she was more. Hermione was his best friend, he even loved her at one time, well he still loves her but he loved her in a different way. Merlin he was confusing himself. Harry dropped his head into his hands, what was he going to do without her? What would the Death Eaters do if they found her, best friend of the boy who lived, without her wand? Ron was still staring listlessly at the parchment in front of him. "Mate, you ok?" Harry asked, his voice startling Ron from his stupor.

"Yeah, yeah I think I'm ok" He said and walked into the kitchen. Harry heard rummaging and clinking. 'No, please not the Firewhiskey, that's the good stuff.' He thought to himself. Sure enough Ron walked out with a bottle of thirty year old Firewhiskey and two shot glasses in hand. He sat down and silently poured two glasses nearly shoving one into Harry's hand. "Cheers" he said grudgingly downing the alcohol and pouring himself another. 'Great, Ron's gonna get himself smashed, I don't want to be the one to deal with him in the morning' Harry gently told Ron that he'd be out for a bit, assuring him that he would indeed be back. A sharp crack was heard as Harry disappeared from the flat.

Moonlight filtered through the open window as Harry apparated into the empty apartment. Clothing and various valuables littered the floor as Harry made his way over to a certain drawer. He sighed, she really was gone. Looking around he made his way into her room, there on her floor lye a photo of him, one Colin had snapped a while ago and given to her when she tried to pursue a relationship with Harry. He knew that she still felt sore that he had turned her down and went out with Ginny instead. It was then that he found it. An average sized leather bound book. In her flat it looked like it was just another book. Harry grabbed it and walked out into the front room, summoning a butterbeer as he opened up the book.

This is what he came here for. The photo album. She had started keeping it in her second year, and had it magically altered to hold many more pages than it seemed. He flipped through the pages as his eyes started to tear up. He knew that she would probably never return, most likely knowing how stubborn she was. He spent the rest of the night in her apartment. Morning a life lost, a life of innocence, and morning the loss of a friend. When the early morning sun started to rise Harry left the apartment. Afraid to touch anything as if to disturb her memory. As he left the apartment he realized that he couldn't leave the photo album, so he grabbed it and with a crack he was gone. The pictures and the ransacked flat were the only memories he and Ron had of her. It was all that's left of her.


End file.
